


Summer

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chansung - Freeform, Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Palming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Stalking, Teasing, Voice Kink, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Chan knows it’s wrong but he just can’t help stalking Jisung every day. He can’t help following him after class and he surely can’t help how he wants to bend him over and fuck the life out of him.





	Summer

Jisungs body was like summer. It was tan and warm. And hot. Very hot. So hot that it always melted Chan to pieces. Jisung was so mouthwatering like summer. Chan couldn’t help but crave his warmth. 

But Chan couldn’t have the warmth. He couldn’t taste summer on his lips. Because Jisung wasn’t his. Jisung was just a thought in his mind. Someone that would never give him the time of day. He wasn’t even sure how old Jisung was. He just saw him around campus all the time. 

Chan swallowed hard as he watched Jisung at the water fountain. God, how could someone be so attractive while drinking water? Chan’s whole body lit every time he’d see Jisung. Which was a lot. Because Chan was a stalker. Well, stalker was too harsh. He watched Jisung a lot. Followed him around when he could. But he didn’t know the boys birthday. Or his last name. Or what he tasted like. Chan wasn’t really a stalker.

But he was. 

Chan let out a slight moan as he peeked at the boy from behind the corner to the bathroom. God. Jisung was everything Chan could ever want. Just by watching Jisungs throat moving as he drank set him off. He could feel his pants tightening. But he’d been turned on by less. Jisungs laugh turned him on. Watching Jisung change when they were in dance class turned him on despite never being able to get a full glimpse of that toned tummy. Jisung looking in his direction turned him on. 

Thank god he didn’t see Chan. For some reason the other never really noticed Chan watching him. Jisung was oblivious and it turned Chan on too. 

He gulped, palming himself as he watched the blonde wipe his lips as he rose from the water fountain. God. The way the water slid from his lips down his chin was making Chan’s erection even worse. He stifled a moan with his hand as Jisung let out a sound of bliss. Must have been from the water. God. He was so fucking hot. 

It was like that everyday though. And thankfully nobody ever caught Chan watching jisung. Ever. One day Chan would talk to him. But he wasn’t sure that was a good idea. Hearing Jisungs laugh got him flustered each time. Hearing Jisungs voice would only make him worse. He feared he’d faint. 

Chan bit at his palm as he kept his hand over his pants, rubbing harshly for any kind of release. He didn’t have another class so he wasn’t concerned about cumming in his pants at all. And he’d just tie his flannel around himself if he needed to. Jisungs classes were over around this time, too. And soon Jisung would go back to his dorm which for some reason Chan had learned he had to himself. 

Fuck. The thought of following jisung back to the dorm and just fucking pouncing him always came to mind. He might ask. Maybe. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself. 

Wait. Chan paused, stopping the action at his crotch. Jisung was facing his direction. Jisung never turned this way. His exit was the other way. Why was he coming this way? Chan panicked, quickly fleeing into the washroom, hand still over his mouth as he locked himself into one of the stalls. Shit. Had jisung even seen him? He doubted it. But he’d been so lost in his thoughts he wasn’t sure. 

“Hello?” Jisungs voice. Oh god. Chan’s hand went back to his pants, sliding underneath the waistband and finally touching his length. He couldn’t help it. His dick was hurting and jisung was there making it worse. “Anyone in here?” He laughed. Fuck. 

Chan held back another moan, biting his hand so hard he was sure it would bleed. His hand moved up his length silently, the friction finally soothing him. But what if Jisung could hear? What if he wasn’t being silent?

A knock on his stall. No. Why was Jisung doing this? He couldn’t face him. Not like this. What was he doing!

“I saw you in the hallway, Chan.” Chan moaned lowly into his hand, Jisungs voice setting him off even more. He was fully aware that he’d come any minute now. He couldn’t help it. Jisungs voice was that powerful. “You were watching me again, huh?” Jisung sounded amused. God. Why did he sound amused? And holy shit. He knew Chan’s name!?

Chan kept working his length, head smacking into the wall. He couldn’t stop now. He didn’t care if Jisung heard him come. It’s what the boy deserved for turning him on so much. But deep down Chan was terrified. Jisung said that he’d seen Chan watching him. Again. He knew Chan watched him. And that was scary. 

“Channie, I’m coming in.” Chan panicked again, sliding his flannel over his crotch as his hand slipped from his dick. Hell no he wasn’t. Chan would die of embarrassment if jisung came in. He couldn’t handle that. 

But Chan’s worst fears came to reality when the blonde peeked from under the stall, those big brown eyes nearly causing Chan to pass out. Was he going to crawl under or something!? Apparently so. Jisung pulled himself under the stall, pulling himself up using Chan’s knees which only made him feel even worse. 

“I-it’s occupied.” Chan choked, eyes fixated hard on jisung. He was so hot. So fucking hot. The way his head was tilted was making Chan want to fuck him right here. In this nasty bathroom. He shivered as Jisung watched him. 

“I can see that.” Jisungs voice. It was making Chan’s dick hurt so badly. Chan was burning up. God. It was hot enough with Jisung inches away from him, but this was too much. Chan knew he was sweating with anxiety. ”did you think I never noticed?” Jisungs hands were back at his knees, leaning down some. 

He was so close. Chan was about to lose it. As much as he wanted to dive in and lap up the other boys spit in his mouth he was too anxious. Jisung was so hot. So fucking hot. 

Jisungs things rubbed Chan’s inner thighs now, causing Chan to let out a hiss and shudder. “Oh, you like that?” Jisung laughed again. Fuck. Chan wanted to come so bad. “I can’t believe you thought I couldn’t see you.” Jisungs eyes went down to study Chan’s crotch now, “oh no, baby can’t cum?”

What the fuck. This is not what Chan has ever imagined. The jisung he’d watched was energetic and friendly. He was bright and loud. This jisung was going to make him explode. He was sexy and confident. And he was making Chan’s chest hurt with expectation. If jisung knew Chan was watching, had he noticed Chan jerking it off too?

Jisung leaned in closer, face so fucking close to Chan’s. Too close. “I’ve noticed since day one, Channie.” Jisung moved in closer, passed Chan’s face. What was he doing? Oh god. 

“Jisung!” Chan let out an embarrassing moan, whole body twitching with sensation as wetness blessed his inner ear. Jisungs tongue. Chan’s breaths got louder and his hips jerked involuntarily. 

Jisung laughed in his ear, only making Chan moan out again. Was this a dream? “Fuck, I’ve wanted to do that for so long. Your ears get so red.” Jisung moved one of his hands to grab at Chan’s hair, pulling it slightly. Chan just followed, head tilting to the side to allow Jisung to do whatever he wanted. 

“Ahhh…jisung please!” Chan cried out, Jisungs tongue swirling around his ear again. He had no idea this would feel this good. He’d never imagined anyone doing this to him. Fuck, nobody ever had. 

Jisung stopped, moving both hands from Chan’s body as he positioned himself on top of Chan’s lap, legs hanging at either side of him. This was too much. Jisung was pressing too hard against his dick. Chan threw his head back, letting out a heavy breath. He wanted to cum so bad. 

“You’re so fucking cute, Chan.” Jisung smirked, grabbing Chan’s face harshly. Jesus Christ. “Want me to help out?” Jisung didn’t wait for an answer. He rutted himself hard into Chan, the feeling of Jisungs crotch against his almost too much. 

Chan let out the loudest moan he was sure he ever had, he hoped nobody in the hall could hear him. He wanted more. His pants were too tight. He needed more. 

“Beg me for it.” Jisung whispered before licking a long stripe from Chan’s chin to his ear, tongue diving back in as if he’d devour him. 

His hips moved on their own, grinding hard back into Jisungs. He couldn’t help it. This was his dream. To be this close. But he didn’t think it’d go like this. He thought jisung would be the moaning mess as he played with him. He didn’t know jisung was going to be in control. 

“Please…can you please touch me.” Chan whined, still moving himself into jisung. “Please, please.”

Suddenly it got cold. Jisung pulled himself back, wiping his lips. What was he doing? “Hm, maybe next time.” What. 

Chan’s heart dropped. Was jisung seriously going to leave him like this? Chan couldn’t even retort before Jisung waved him off, unlocking the stall and strutting out of the bathroom like he owned Chan. Fuck, he might have. 

Once Chan was sure the other had left he unzipped his pants, pressing his hands to his pained dick before jerking himself off. He wanted to cum so badly and what Jisung has just done sent him over the edge. In just three pumps Chan’s seed coated the stall door. But it wasn’t satisfying. The way Jisung had left him was everything but satisfying. 

Chan wasn’t sure what to expect the next time he saw Jisung. Dance class was normal. Jisung hadn’t given him any looks at all. Jisung hadn’t said anything either. It made Chan tense. After what had happened? How could jisung Ignore him! But it wasn’t like Chan would say anything. He was too nervous. Too shy. 

He had to ignore it. He would just watch jisung like normal. Maybe jisung would do something else today. He hoped he would. Fuck, he really needed him to. Jisung knew Chan wanted him, right? Why did he play with him yesterday?

Chan was infuriated. Jisung didn’t go to the water fountain after class. He just turned down the hall. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. 

So Chan did what he did best. He followed him. He followed him back to the dorms. Yeah, he knew what he’d do. Once jisung was going into his room he’d rush in and fuck him. That’s what he’d do. 

But Chan wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Even if he wanted so badly to pin Jisung to the carpet and fuck him raw he didn’t have it in him. Chan was too soft. Just his thoughts were impure. 

However, Chan did follow him to the dorms. He finally saw what room Jisung was in. And he watched wordlessly as the boy entered the room. Chan couldn’t help but notice that there wasn’t any click once the door closed. Had jisung seen him again? Did jisung know Chan followed him? He probably did. 

Chan licked his lips, making his way to the door once he knew it was clear. How dare Jisung leave him hanging yesterday! Chan pressed his ear to the door, the sound of rustling in the room enough to make him want to open the door immediately. But he couldn’t do it. 

Moaning. Chan’s eyes widened with curiosity. Suddenly there was moaning. Jisung. Holy shit. Chan let out a soft moan as he listened. Jisung was so loud. Holy shit. Was he jerking off? Was he fingering himself? 

Chan swallowed hard, hand massaging over his growing erection. He made sure to keep an eye out on the hall. Luckily Jisungs room was at an angle. And was close to the stairwell. And his room was also on the fifth floor. No way anyone would want to use the stairs to get here. He just had to watch the hall. 

Chan listened as Jisung moaned loudly, soft squelching sounds filling his ears. Holy shit. Jisung must’ve been fingering himself. Chan felt hot again, pressing his hand to Jisungs door as he worked at his length. This was so hot. So fucking satisfying. Jisungs moans were making him feel things he’d never felt before. And it made things even hotter knowing the blonde was probably fucking himself in there. 

The moans got closer. Was jisung moving? Chan kept working his dick, smearing his precut down his length as he listened in. 

“Ahhhh.” Jisungs moan sent Chan’s hips into the door, causing it to shake slightly. Shit. There was no way Jisung hadn’t heard that. 

But he didn’t do anything about it. If he heard. Chan felt a soft motion back at the door followed by a set of quick breaths and whimpers. 

Then it clicked. 

Jisung had moved and was now fucking himself against his door. He knew Chan was there. He was doing this on purpose. He had to have been. So Chan continued, moans leaving his mouth as he worked himself. Jisungs moans continued too. And the noise that was coming from Jisungs end. He had to have been fingering himself. 

They continued like that for awhile. Jisungs body must’ve been hitting the door every now and then, sending vibrations through Chan who was so close to coming. So close. 

Then he came. But not because he was ready. Because jisung deadass moaned his name. He snuck in a ‘hyung’ as well. Jisung must’ve been younger. Or maybe it was just a kink. 

Chan let his release drip down the door, pulling himself back as the squelching sound stopped. Jisung had to have heard. There was rustling at the door but shit. Chan was scared. He panicked and ran off again, quickly hiding behind the door to the stairwell, careful to make sure there wasn’t any noise as the door shut. 

Jisung came out. He seemed composed despite the noise. He watched through the small window at the door as Jisung peeked around. He knew Chan was there. He must’ve known. Chan slipped his dick back into his pants, cursing at himself for leaving his evidence at Jisungs door. 

But the younger didn’t seem to mind. Not one bit. Jisung glanced around the corner before kneeling down to his door. His fingertips were pressing against the door and Chan was pissed he couldn’t see too well at this angle. 

“Ah, Chan.” Jisung laughed again. And Chan’s eyes widened as he saw Jisungs tongue run up the door where Chan had cum. Oh my god. This was so fucking nasty. But it turned Chan on so much. Again, he was hardening. 

Jisung moaned loud enough for Chan to hear, “it tastes so good, Hyung.” 

He was teasing him. He was teasing him and he knew it. Jisung was observant. Jisung was crafty and sly. Jisung was a little shit. 

Chan let his head fall back again as Jisung stood up. God he wanted him so bad. 

Suddenly Chan’s expression changed once there was a push at the door. Oh no. Chan zipped his pants up, eyes panicking for escape as Jisung pushed the door hard, causing Chan to step back some. 

“Ah, what’re you doing out here?” Jisung laughed, slamming the stairwell door shut behind him, “Hyung, Seriously. If you wanted to cum you could’ve done it on me instead.”

Chan’s vision was hazing. This was a dream. The best dream he’d ever had. There was no way this was reality. 

Jisung laughed, stepping closer to Chan before wrapping his arms around his neck, “listen, since you’ve been such a delicious boy, why don’t you come inside?”

“Inside your dorm?” Chan’s voice was hoarse. And nervous. Fuck. He was so nervous. Jisung was touching him again. And it was so sensual. 

“No, inside of me.” The younger whispered before grinding his hips against Chan’s, tongue diving to Chan’s ear again. 

Chan couldn’t help but stumble back, hitting the railing behind him that led to the flight of stairs. He wouldn’t even mind falling right now. Jisung was too much. This was too much. 

Quickly Jisung pulled Chan back by his wrist, opening the stairwell door before throwing his own door opened. God. This was happening. Jisung was really doing this. This boy that he’d been stalking for so long. He was really doing this. 

Jisungs room smelled amazing. Like him. It smelled clean. Fresh. God Chan wanted to taste jisung. So badly. He wanted to taste his mouth and his tummy. And his ass. Holy shit. He wanted to shove his tongue so far into the boy that he screamed his name. 

Chan felt his back hit Jisungs bed. It was so comfortable. So warm. And he noticed the cum that he landed in. Oh my god. Jisungs cum. It was on his hand. Chan wanted so badly to lick it up but his anxiety was overtaking him again. 

Jisung positioned himself on top of chan, ripping the buttons at Chan’s shirt abruptly before exposing his white chest. The younger seemed to hiss at the sight, giving Chan soft thrusts as he settled on his lap. Chan wasn’t sure how much he could take of this. 

“Wow, your stomach is so sexy. You’re so sexy.” Jisung whispered, eyes glancing to meet Chan’s for just a moment before the blonde was at Chan’s chest. 

His teeth were rough on his white skin, biting and sucking so hard that Chan knew he’d die if Jisung kept doing this. The pleasure rising inside was just too much. 

“You like this?” Jisungs tongue swirled around one his sensitive buds, causing Chan to subconsciously force his hips into jisung.

The younger just smirked, moving down to Chan’s stomach. He stared at it lovingly, fingertips tracing over Chan’s abs. God. He wanted Jisungs stomach so bad. He wanted to kiss it. He wanted to bite it. If he could, he’d like to fuck it. He wanted Jisung so bad. 

Suddenly the younger let a glob of spit leave his mouth. Chan thought it was fucking gross but at the same time so satisfying. What was he doing? Then he realized. The spit hit the inside of Chan’s belly button causing him to let out a soft moan. He liked it. A lot. It was warm. 

“Wow, you like that, too?” Jisung moved himself lower before lapping up his own spit, hands moving down to press hard against Chan’s erection as he sucked at Chan’s stomach, teeth nibbling at the skin surrounded his belly button. Holy shit. 

Chan’s toes curled as he started to rock his hips gently, Jisungs hand over his crotch and lips at his stomach causing his mind to run wild. He wanted jisung. He wanted him so badly. 

“Jisung…please let me fuck you.” Chan let out another long moan as jisung popped off of his stomach. 

“You want to fuck me, Channie?” Chan couldn’t reply. Jisung had his palm over Chan’s mouth as he raised himself over him, grinding his hips at Chan’s crotch. “That bad, huh?”

Chan just nodded, tears filling his eyes. He was sure as soon as his dick was free from the cloth he’d cum. There was no doubt. 

“What if I wanted to ride you?” Chan nodded ecstatically, moving his own hands boldly to Jisungs clothed thighs causing the blonde to smirk. 

Jisung hopped off of Chan, grabbing the older males pants and pulling them down quickly before doing the same with his briefs. Chan’s back arched at the release, dick throbbing at the air. 

Jisung let out a sultry moan, “wow, I really wanna sit on that.” Chan wanted that too. Definitely. 

Jisungs fingertips grazed Chan’s stomach again as he settled between Chan’s hips this time, raising Chan’s legs so he could fit himself in easily. “Hmm, so many things I want to do with you.” He glanced to Chan, hands drawing circles at his sensitive skin, “is there anything you wanted to do to me?”

Chan couldn’t breathe. He was so hard and Jisungs voice was making him wanted to scream. “I…” he just let out a long moan instead, grinding himself against Jisung again. “I want to taste you.”

Jisung smirked, pinching one of Chan’s nipples with his fingers a little too hard causing Chan to let out another moan. “What do you wanna taste? My lips?” Chan nodded. “My stomach?” He nodded harder, reaching a hand to graze up Jisungs shirt. God. The feeling of Jisungs stomach against his hand. 

“You like my stomach a lot, huh? Have you ever seen it?” Jisung whispered before raising his arms up, tugging the t shirt he was in over his head to reveal the tanned stomach of Chan’s dreams. He even had beads of sweat dripping down those honey abs. Jesus Christ. 

“Oh my god…” Chan whispered, fingertips grabbing different areas of the stomach as if he’d reached heaven. 

Jisung laughed before lifting himself from between Chan’s legs, unbuckling his jeans. “Let’s be serious. What do you want to taste the most, baby?”

Chan gulped, moving his hand from Jisungs stomach to his buldge which was slowly being freed as Jisung tugged his own pants down. Suddenly Chan felt a little confidence, “your ass.”

Jisung snorted a bit at that. It did sound very high school. Chan’s nervous little moans in between didn’t help either. “You wanna tongue me?”

Chan nodded, eyes meeting Jisungs. God. His brown eyes were so filled with lust it was making Chan want to cum right now. 

Jisung just smirked before tugging his pants off completely yet leaving those briefs on, “please do.” 

Chan pulled himself up then, so dazed by everything jisung was letting him do. He pressed his fingertips to Jisungs stomach before the younger lay himself back at the bed. The way his blonde hair fell into his eyes was making Chan want to fuck his face now, too. 

“Come on Channie, I’m so wet.” Jisung teased, his own hand running down his stomach before reaching inside of his waistband. Chan watched as the younger wrapped his hand around his own length. Chan wanted to see it so bad. 

He got bolder, adjusting himself and pulling Jisungs legs around either side of his hips. He realized he’d never done this before. He wasn’t sure what to do. But he couldn’t really focus anyways. Jisung was jerking himself off and moaning again. And Chan’s mind was fuzzy. 

“Channie,” jisung whined through his moans, opening his mouth suddenly, tongue flicking out seductively. Jesus Christ. What was he doing ? “Come here and let me taste you first.”

Chan shuddered at how low Jisungs voice got. He immediately listened, leaning down to Jisungs still open mouth. He wanted so badly to taste him. And he did. Even if he’d never kissed anyone before like this, it felt natural. Chan dove in, tongue exploring Jisungs mouth without hesitation. 

He. Tasted. Phenomenal. Despite Jisung licking Chan’s cum off of his door just moments ago, he was delicious. Thankfully Jisung mustn’t have tasted that much of Chan’s cum. It was so fucking hot and Jisung was just collecting spit for Chan to swipe up. His insides burned as Jisung started to suck in his tongue. 

Jisungs hands found Chan’s hair, the younger rutting His hips against Chan in a steady motion. He was moaning again too, and he sounded overwhelmed in a way. Maybe Jisung was as whipped as Chan was. Maybe jisung had wanted Chan all along. 

Chan growled softly as he felt himself reaching his climax. Those coils were growing but he couldn’t come. Not yet. He wanted to save it. 

“Hyung,” jisung panted, pulling away from their kiss, “come on my face.”

Chan wouldn’t let the chance to come all over the boy pass. As much as he would rather jisung suck him off, this would do. Chan threw his head back before positioning himself over jisung, one hand at his dick as the other dug into Jisungs hair as the younger had done with him earlier. 

Jisung let his tongue hang from his mouth. God. Chan hadn’t noticed how red in the face the boy was now. Or how heavily his breaths were. Or how his chest was rising and falling so deeply. Jisung was in bliss. He wanted this. 

Chan smirked to himself, eyes on Jisung as he worked at his length. He didn’t even warn jisung. He was too close anyways. Soon his cum was all over Jisungs face. His cheeks, nose, his mouth. He looked so pretty all used like this. Chan would have to fuck his mouth another time though. He wanted that ass. 

Jisung let out a long moan as he licked around his mouth, one eye closed. Shit. He must have cum in his eye or something. Chan’s gaze was so focused on Jisungs mouth he wouldn’t have noticed. 

But the younger seemed to like it. He sat up again before pulling Chan down to his lips. It was gross. His cum didn’t taste that good at all. Chan wasn’t a very healthy eater to begin with. This was disgusting. How jisung had lapped his come up earlier was blowing his mind. 

“Ah, you don’t like it?” Jisungs voice was dripping. Much like Chan’s desire to tongue fuck the life out of this boy. 

“It doesn’t taste good.” Chan admitted, breaths calming as the younger wiped the cum from around his face. Chan grimaced a moment before slipping his shirt off of his shoulders and wiping the rest of his cum. 

Jisung smirked again as Chan finished wiping his seed. “You’re so polite.” He whispered before falling back down at the bed, spreading his legs around Chan’s hips again, “come get your reward, Channie~”

Chan felt that anxiety pile up again but he’d follow directions. He moved himself down to Jisungs still-clothed crotch. Chan let his lips graze the fabric before tugging them off boldly. Jesus. Jisungs dick looked beautiful. A masterpiece. Chan hadn’t seen many dicks, but he knew Jisungs was the prettiest dick he’d ever seen. 

He paused a moment before grazing his lips along the length. He’d never done this. And he wasn’t going to suck Jisung off. Not until he tasted his hole. 

“Hyung…” jisung rocked his hips against Chan’s face, “I want you down there.” He begged. Now it was Jisung who was begging. This was a big change from yesterday. 

Chan nodded then, rising Jisungs hips a bit so he could get access to his hole. And fuck, was it everything and more. Chan smirked. Jisungs body was so hot that he was definitely sweating here. He hoped it wasn’t gross. In his dreams he knew it’d taste amazing. But he was worried. He’d never done this. 

Jisung let out soft moans as Chan’s lips kissed the area around the others hole. He was so turned on. And he knew he was hard again. Chan let out a quick breath before sliding his tongue around the boys rim. Instantly Jisungs thighs were at Chan’s head, squeezing gently as the younger let out a much longer moan. 

“Oh my god, hyung!” Jisung was panting, rubbing himself against Chan’s tongue. 

The elder just let out a moan of his own before diving his tongue into the boys hole. It was so wet. So juicy. Chan wondered if Jisung had even showered after classes. It was summer for fuck sake. But it definitely didn’t seem so. His ass was a mouthwatering paradise. And Chan couldn’t get enough. He raised Jisungs hips some, letting his tongue bury into the younger males tight hole. God. The taste. This was delicious. Jisung was so good. Chan felt bad. He must’ve tasted like shit compared to this. 

“Yes!” Jisung cried out, thighs tightening as jisung buried Chan’s head down more.

Jisung pushing Chan down only made it better. Chan’s tongue could reach more. God. He wished he could reach his prostate. But his tongue could only do so much. 

For awhile he just let his tongue explore jisung. The only reason he pulled off it because jisung grabbed his head suddenly, forcing him up. “I’m gonna cum…” 

Jisungs face. It was so red and beat. He looked so wrecked and Chan felt accomplished. He’d done that. Him. Chan let a wide grin spread across his face as he lifted himself up, admiring Jisungs swollen length, “want me to suck it?”

The younger nodded, chest rising and falling at such a fast pace. Chan didn’t hesitate. He took Jisungs length entirely, letting him hit the back of his throat. 

Chan moaned so hard, sending vibrations up into Jisung. And the younger loved it. Jisung had Chan’s hair in his grasp, grinding his hips up into him. “Oh my fuck…yes!” 

Jisung was hitting his throat so roughly that Chan couldn’t help but gag. But he’d handle it. For jisung. For his summer boy. He’d do it. 

“Hyung I can’t….” jisung whined then, thrusting himself harder into Chan’s mouth. 

Chan just moaned again, the vibrations filling Jisung. It must’ve set him over the edge because warm liquid filled Chan’s mouth. And as much as he wanted to cough he just swallowed. He swallowed as much as he could while jisung continued to ride out his orgasm. Honestly it wasn’t like Chan could leave anyways. Jisung had buried himself so deep down Chan’s throat he didn’t have much choice but to swallow. 

Before he could pop off and finish swallowing jisung had his chin in his hands, pulling him towards Jisung. And the younger males tongue was back in his mouth. The boys tongue darted around as if it was searching for every last drop of cum. Chan didn’t mind. Jisung was so good. So delicious. 

Jisung finally pulled off, looking absolutely fucked out of his mind. This was too much. All of this arousal was too much. Chan wasn’t even sure he could handle fucking jisung properly. 

“Did you ever think this would happen?” Jisung whispered the , pushing Chan backwards as he climbed over him, “fucking the boy you’ve been stalking?”

Chan gulped, hands moving to caress Jisungs hips. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted this. He didn’t think it’d happen, though. Ever. 

“Dreams come true.” Jisung shuddered as he lowered himself at Chan’s erect length. The way Jisung seemed to melt into him was really doing it for Chan. But jisung was tight. Really tight despite the tongue fucking he’d given him. Maybe they should have done more. 

“You’re so tight…” Chan murmured, squeezing Jisungs hips enough to leave marks. But jisung seemed to want that. Especially by how he grabbed Chan’s hands and moved them along him roughly. 

“Just fuck me.” Jisung complained then, wiggling himself over Chan as if he was trying to get a feel for him. It came to Chan’s head that Jisung probably did this a lot. There was no way. He was so fucking confident. 

“I’m sorry,” Chan gulped, throwing his head into the sheets as he started to give gentle thrusts. 

“Like you mean it.”

It was a demand. A demand Chan would happily oblige. He grabbed Jisungs hips harder now, giving a deep breath before pulling the boy up from his length. Jisung smirked as Chan kept him there before slamming himself up into the boy, pushing jisung down at his length. God. He knew he hit his prostate by the way the boy shuddered and cried out. 

“Oh fuck…just like that!” Tears were swelling up in Jisungs eyes. Oh god. He looked so hot like this. So hot. 

Chan did it again, jisung crying out louder. His hands even shook and seemed to twist in pleasure. He was doing good. He knew that much. Then Chan had an idea. 

He did it once more, Jisungs head flying back with a much louder cry before shoving the boy onto his back, keeping his legs around Chan’s hips. Jisung looked to him expectantly, eyes filled with tears and lust. 

Chan would deliver. He dug his nails as hard as he could into Jisungs hip before slamming himself hard against he boy, causing him to writhe and gasp at the pressure. Chan couldn’t help but smirk before moving his hips more rhythmically, thrusting into jisung roughly. It is what he wanted, right? Rough. 

Jisung had tears sliding down his cheeks as he rolled his hips around Chan’s cock, “this is so good, hyung.”

Chan moaned out at the compliment, slamming into jisung still. The sound of the others skin against his was absolutely pleasurable. Jisungs breaths and moans were so loud, too. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Right now. Right here in Jisungs dorm. He was fucking Jisung. The jisung he wanted for so long now. 

Chan kept his pace, nails digging so hard that eventually he could see blood dripping down the boys stomach and hips. But he wouldn’t stop. He kept thrusting, head back and eyes rolling. 

Jisung had reached up to touch himself, seeming so sensitive as he moved his hand. They’d come any minute now. At this rate there was no way they’d keep it up much longer. 

Chan felt those coils rise, rolling his hips with Jisungs which only made everything more intense. He was so whipped. So captivated by Jisung. 

Jisung came first. All over his own stomach which Chan would be sure to lap up later. First things first. Coming inside of this pretty blonde mess underneath of him. 

Jisungs eyes rolled back and his moans sounded so painful as Chan kept thrusting. Thankfully Chan had moved his hand from piercing Jisungs hips and the side of the bed, evening his pace with Jisungs more. 

He didn’t last much longer. Once Jisung seemed to calm from his own orgasm he slammed his own deep into Jisung, causing the smaller boy to shiver and shake from the pure pleasure of it all. He watched Jisung mouth part, no sound escaping. It was fucking hot. 

As Chan exhausted himself he finally pulled himself out, softening length resting against Jisungs thigh that he gently placed at the bed. 

Jisung seemed so tense and so fucked out. But Chan still wanted that cute stomach that was covered in Jisungs seed. So he went for it. As the younger shivered underneath from the sensations Chan’s tongue met his navel, swirling around it happily as Jisung had done to him before he fucked the life out of the boy. 

Jisungs shaky hands met Chan’s hair, seeming too weak to tug. “Mmh, you taste so good.” Chan shuddered, tongue lapping up the cum that had gathered into the youngers belly button. “So good.”

Chan felt like their positions had swapped. Jisung was the writhing mess now. And Chan was the bold one. 

“You taste better.” Jisung managed. A lie. Chan knew he tasted like shit. But this. Jisung was so delicious. He must’ve eaten so well. 

Chan kept licking and sucking at the boys stomach, sure to leave as many marks on him as Jisung had done to him. Jisungs breaths slowly returned to normal, making it easier for him to grab a handful of Chan’s hair again. 

“That was so good.” The younger whispered. Wow. He looked completely fucked. His face was so red and he was sweating so much. God. Chan wanted to lick the sweat from his forehead and cheeks so badly. His salty tears probably tasted really good too. 

Chan studied the youngers face, “same time tomorrow?”

Jisung just laughed, throwing his head back to expose his untouched neck, “deal.”

Chan loved summer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting smut here so go easy on me or whatever.


End file.
